1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed toward a tree harvesting machine with improved power line handling.
The invention is more particularly directed toward a tree harvesting machine with a fixed length boom and support means for the power lines on the boom.
The invention is also directed toward a kit for providing a fixed length boom in a tree harvesting machine with power line support means.
2. Description of the Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under CFR .sctn..sctn.1.97-1.92
Fixed length booms used in tree harvesting machines are often strengthened by mounting tensioning cables between cable supports at the ends of the booms. The tensioning cables are located above the boom and to either side of it and, when tensioned between the cable supports, strengthen the boom against bending.
The tensioning cables are often used to support the power supply lines which provide power to tree harvesting elements on a harvesting head located at one end of the boom. The power supply lines supply power to the harvesting head from a vehicle carrying the boom via a tubular support through which the boom is movably mounted. Since the tensioning cables are located above the boom, they are normally used to support the power supply lines out of the way, above the boom, during its movement through the support. Carrying elements are slidably mounted on the cables and the power lines are mounted in zig-zag fashion between the cables on the carrying elements. The power lines straighten or gather between the cables as the boom moves relative to the support.
The manner of supporting the power lines on the tensioning cables, through the carrying elements slidably mounted on the cables, works satisfactorily. However, the carrying elements wear out quickly and it is difficult to service or replace the elements, particularly in the field.